customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Riff Bad Dream for Somebody Change Me! (Season 11)/@comment-68.174.143.196-20200213162052
Riff: I Love Banjo *David: I Love Banjo to Airplane However is happen to the Practice Makes Music 's version Right Riff. *Riff: Yes David. The. Moon at the High Peeks. Just About the Best Thing in the World! *Barney: Right *Riff: Hey Yes. A AIRPLANE THAT WAS THE BAD DREAM AIRPLANE PLEASE *(Flashbacks to Barney's Colourful World! Steven Feldman of Mark S. Bernthal of Lowry Perry in 1991) *BJ: Ready Your Not, Here WE GO *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Barney: Ah! (falling Down). Boom. *Kids: (laughing). *Barney: What, Uh-Oh! Ouch! I Hurt My Keens on The Stage. *Baby Bop: Ouch!, I Fell on the Stage Too! *BJ: So Do i!. *(Gun Shooting) *(all yelling) *All: NO! *BJ: Whoa! Oh-Ho! Oh No look what you did. His Broken. (crying) (kids playing gun shooting) Hey, What This. That It Another Word it's FUCK! I Hate You You Hate Me! his broken 2004 it's crashing into the glass. I Hurn My Keens for the Door from the Plane is Broken. *Barney: I Can You Killing Me (laughs) *Baby Bop: Oh *BJ: Hurry I'm So Mad *Riff: I'm SURPRISE! and Happy! I Have of Greatest Job in the World. *Baby Bop: You Killed His Person *Barney: Ouch *BJ: WHAT. OKAY. *(Barney Baby Bop and Kids Falling Down) *Barney: Come On BJ. Get off the Plane Now. *BJ: WHAT *Barney: I Say "Come On BJ. Get off the Plane Now". *BJ: You Got To Be Kill Me. *(BJ Get off the Plane Door open and close) *Audience: Oh! *Barney: I'm So Kanidess *Kids: Oh No. *Barney: (laughing) I Can't Hear You *BJ: WHAT! YAHOO! *Baby Bop: What *Barney: What The FUCK is That *Baby Bop: Im Calling My Agent *Barney: Whoa! I'm Sure Everything It's Going to Be Just Fine. *BJ: Come on, Donny!. *Baby Bop: Barney *BJ: Barney *All: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Barney: You Killed This Is Sucks *Audience: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Gina: I Can't *Baby Bop: Help Oh Quick Somebody Change Me *Barney: (screaming and yelling) *Sarah: No Way *Riff and Audience: Oh My *BJ: Are You Alright Barney *Barney: IM Very Fine *Count Von Count: If You Love to See Roller Coaster waiting to see more That, and I Count 1, 1 More On. (pushing) *Donny: WHOA! OH NO! *Mr. Policeman: Hi *Donny: Oh, Nice Character, Hi Policeman I Love TO See My Shit Watch Out. *Count Von Count: Death in. *(Mr. Policeman play gun shooting and Killed Baby Bop and Kids) *Barney: WHOA! "S" is for Fyber (Policeman play gun shooting and killed Barney) *(gun shot) *BJ: Whoa!, The is No Good for the Colourful World! son of bitches, Airplane Turning into the Cousin Riff. *(open the trash can) *BJ: What you Doing?. *(gun shooting and killed BJ and The Airplane) *Count Von Count: WHOA I See 1 1 Death Mother, Oh My God, The Lot of Blood on you, Quick Get Airplane. *Policeman: No Give me the Bong. *Count von Count: 6, 6, 6 *Policeman: Stop Counting *Count von Count: That No Good, I Well Hit of Sheep in the old bat (bong and Gun Shooting) WHOA!! (poop) YAY!. *Crew Daddy: Guy What Going on. *Donny: Dad, You Kill BJ and The Airplane his death but his end it scream. I Eye it's Hurt. *Daddy: OH! Donny. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 1 days. *(Donny opens the freezer and takes out the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Donny. *(Donny gets down from the chair, with the chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Donny, do your hear me?! *(Donny sits back down) *Daddy: Hello? Are you listening to me? *(Donny opens the box of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 18 days. *(Donny takes a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream) *Daddy: Uh! *(Donny about to put the chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *Daddy: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 4 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- *(Donny puts his chocolate chip ice cream in his mouth) *(Daddy picks Donny up) *Donny: (yelling loudly) Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Daddy) *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! *Donny: (yelling loudly and furiously) I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY COLOURFUL WORLD DAY!!! *Daddy: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're grounded for 18 days!! (he angrily sends Donny to his bedroom) You're being a bad behavior! (he angrily throws him into his bed) You are staying right here in your room, so there'll be nothing for you, until you have a good behavior!! and Watch Colby's Clubhouse. Goodbye. *(Donny crying, with lots of tears) *Donny: Wow, and we got The Airplane Songs, Now Let's Watch "Colby's Clubhouse: Easter Show", But No Airplane World! LIVE! in Concert. However, in 1990 from Winston-Salem, North Carolina a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice and then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. *(TV On)